Howls of Revenge
by Blood.Red.Moon13
Summary: Blue Ookami has been exiled from her clan for sometime now. But when she finally becomes a Shinobi, will her past come back to haunt her and push her further down the path of darkness or have her become animal side lead back to place she once ran from?


Walking with sound of the busy streets of the village hidden in the Leaves, Konohagure. It was a nice day today. The sound of the light breeze in the leaves was very calming to me. Nature always did that to me but it could never calm the anger within me.

Nothing could ruin today, I was a Shinobi now. One step closer to my goal. The only thing left to do was meet my squad.

I could make out the sounds of two girls arguing about who got into the classroom first. I sighed, it was coming from the classroom entrance. Won't be going through there anytime soon. I changed direction, heading toward the classroom window.

When I got there, the window was closed. Leaning against the wall, I hit the glass with my knuckles and then rubbed my nails on it. I waited patiently. A few moments later, the window opened. I jumped into and the window was closed once more. I grabbed the seat near the end of the desk. I turned to the person next to me who also opened the window for me, Sasuke Uchiha.

I gave him a little smile. He returned it then he leaned on his hands, watching the blackboard. I leaned on the chair, looking at the ceiling. I was slowly starting to daydream about a possible future technique when I heard yelling next time. It startled me.

One moment I was sitting peacefully. The next I was standing with a couple of senbon in my hand, ready to attack. When I realized who it was, I relaxed and sat back down, ignoring Sakura and Ino's complaints about me sitting next to Sasuke.

Seeing them made me remember a few memories that carried no really meaning to me anymore.

_ A little girl was crying near a tree. She was all alone. Everyone was staying away from her like she was a runt...I walked up to her and bent down to look at her in the eyes. "Are you okay?" I asked her. The young girl with pink hair started to sniffle a bit more. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me what's wrong. I'm going to the park. Want to come with me?" I said with a small but sweet smile on my 6 year old face. "Really?" she asked me, unsure of my question. I nodded holding out my hand to her. She started to smile and grabbed my hand. I pulled her up. "My name's Blue. What's yours?" I asked my new friend. "Sakura"_

_I looked at her hair. It was a mess. It wouldn't help her out to make new friends. But I sucked at this kind of stuff. However I knew someone who could help Sakura. "Sakura, do you want to change your hair style?" I asked nicely. Trying not to push her into doing something she didn't want to do. Sakura nodded her head. I grabbed her hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you to someone who can help"._

_We walked into the park. There were many kids at the park today. I stopped when I saw the girl I was looking for, Ino Yamanaka. "Hey! Ino-chan!" I yelled out to the young blond girl. The girl looked up at me and smiled as she ran over. "Hey, Blue-chan. What's up?" she asked. "Not much. I made a new friend and she needs help with making a new hair style. Could you help?" I replied._

_I moved over a bit to show Sakura to her but Sakura hide a bit behind me. I moved again but she still stayed behind me. I sighed, I moved quickly to make it seem like I disappeared then reappeared behind Sakura. The young cheery-blossom gasped out of surprise at my speed. Ino smile at Sakura. "I'm Ino. What's your name?" Ino-chan asked her. Sakura hesitated a bit:" Sa...Sakura"._

_Ino bent down and played with her hair. Within a few minute, Ino had made Sakura's new hair style._

_....._

I sighed at the thought of my past. We had changed a lot since then, haven't we? We were so close once but then love interest became a part of their lives. More like became their lives. They fell in love with Sasuke Uchiha. I was living with him at the time and we were close. We still are. But Sakura and Ino didn't understand that.

As for me, I was already on my way down a road of pain. The event that happened 5 years ago pushed me over the edge. The Blue that Sakura and Ino once knew died that day. And she's never coming back.

"Blue Ookami, get away from My Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled at me. Why did she have to yell into my ear? My hearing is sensitive! "What are you talking about Bill board-brow?! He is My Sasuke-kun" Ino replied with the same level of volume as Sakura.

They kept arguing and arguing and arguing. They were never going to shut up, were they? My eye started to twitch with impatience. If they don't shut up soon, I'm going to ripe their head s with my bare hands.

"BLUE! Move NOW! That's MY SEAT!" Sakura and Ino yelled synchronized on either side of me. That's it. They drew the line. I stood up.

"It's about time you moved, Blue." Ino said smugly, like she had won the battle of a life time. Sakura on the other hand, took a step back from me. She could see the look of annoyance on my face. I turned to face Ino. "Yamanaka, Haruno! I'm so damn tired of you hearing you two arguing about who sits next to Uchiha! So Just Shut up and sit somewhere!" I yelled at them. The classroom went silent.

I was about to sit back down. "You're just jealous that Sasuke-kun likes me and not you!" Ino yelled back at me. Oh, did she pull the trigger. I turned to face Ino.

I was pissed now. Blood was starting to pour into my month from the cut my Fangs had created when they grew. "Uchiha likes you more than me...Really? So the daily conversations we have, the walks we go on together sometimes, the training session we do together, are just coincidence ....Last time, I checked you weren't present for any of these. Oh let's not forget the occasional dinners we have together. So tell me again, Uchiha likes you more than me?" I said to her in a smug and yet cold voice.

Ino was taken back at first from my statement. The emotion quickly changed to become angry as her face turned a fiery red. Sakura was quick to follow suit. However, they couldn't come up with something to say in their defence. Well in this case, for their revenge.

As I was sitting down again, I noticed Sasuke and Naruto having a glaring competition.

I was so annoyed with the situation that I bumped Sasuke... Making him move a bit towards Naruto... Though I didn't notice a series of very important facts:

1) The genin behind Naruto nudged him with his shoulder.

2) I also bumped into Sasuke during my screaming match with the fan girls.

3) We had bumped them at the same time.

Everything happened so quickly, I didn't even have time to think about what I was doing. One moment I was arguing with Yamanaka and Haruno. The next moment, Sasuke and Naruto were lipped-locked! I put a hand of the desk to keep myself from doubling over with laughter.

I finally sat down, leaning my head on my arms, hiding my amused face. Someone was approaching, I couldn't tell exactly who or where they were coming from. I was concentrating too hard on not bursting out in laughter.

My shoulders would lift up every time I would take a breath. It must have looked like I was crying or something in that general train of thought because the person that approached me spoke:"It's okay Blue. You'll be okay. Sasuke isn't even worth your time...If you ever need anything....you know you can talk to me....Blue, I'm always here...for you....." The voice was husky and I immediately recognized it. It was Kiba.

Kiba seemed to be trying to comforting me. Did he think I like Sasuke? The thought of someone, other than the fan girls, believing I like Sasuke, was hilarious! I wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer as the only though going through my head as I bit down on my lip.

I inhaled, trying to stay as calm as possible while Kiba, I think, pulled me back to make sure I was going to be "okay". However, the chair buckled. The force made me fall back!

I would have fallen on my head if it weren't for some quick thinking on my part. I used the energy from the force of the buckle to swing my legs over my head as I brought my arms next to me. My hand connected with the ground then pushing myself from the floor to flip in the air and land gracefully land on the desk behind my previous seat.

When I looked at my fellow graduates, I noticed that they were all staring at me. "What?" I asked with some annoyance slipping into my voice.

No one answered but kept their eyes on me. I rolled my eyes at their sudden silence as I jumped down to take my seat next to the young Uchiha.

As I sat down, I thought to myself:_"What is so shocking? Any good Shinobi should be able to think quickly under any situation! If they thought that was impressive then they should start training hard...."_

I rolled my eyes, again, as some of the graduates started to whisper to one another about the action I took to avoid falling on my head. It's not like I can't hear them!

"Did you see her....? "said one of the students in the back of the classroom. I could hear the hope that no one could hear him speaking.

"Well she is Number One Rookie this year with Sasuke Uchiha." Replied another in a whispered voiced.

"I know but did you see her? ...I don't even the Uchiha protégé could keep up with her. I mean, the speed she moved at ... I'm not even sure if the Sasuke could compete with her in terms of speed..." stated the first student I heard speak about me.

I was about to listen more intently to the conversation taking place at the back of the classroom when Iruka-sensei, as the local term would imply. However if I were in my original village, I would have called him Alpha (academy) Iruka. But that's enough about the past.

Alpha Iruka walked into the classroom as he spoke. "Everyone take your seats! Today, you'll be meeting your teams."


End file.
